


Stories of the Second Self: Crossing Between Worlds

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [133]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom, clandestine operations - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: In the early days of his growth spurt, before the Alter Idem calendar, Paul Appelbaum attends a mythology conference in London. After a speech at a panel Paul departs the conference for his hotel, only to encounter two agents inquiring about the prospect of mythology becoming reality. Paul notes that the agents obfuscate their objective, however they are adamant that his knowledge of mythology will prove vital.
Series: Alter Idem [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Crossing Between Worlds

"If I have seen further," Paul Appelbaum told those assembled in the auditorium, "It is by standing on the shoulders of giants. For those of you who like the original Latin, 'Nanos gigantum humeris insidentes.'"

Prior that year, the quote would've been merely metaphorical in Paul's mind. Now, standing at just over eight feet, it was his daily reality.

Paul opted not to teach courses over the summer, so that he could attend the International Conference on Myths, Archetypes and Symbols in London. Eight month ago, when he was only five feet, seven inches tall, Paul planned out this trip. He wasn't about to let his unusual growth spurt ruin this opportunity, when he had been named a keynote speaker.

"There are many life events and people I can point to for why I've become an expert in esoteric tradition and mythology," Paul went on to say, "To know why I was driven to better understand these stories it's important for me to acknowledge that I had lived them to some extent. My call to adventure was a bit later than most, in that I first heard it after graduating Rabbinic School at Hebrew Union College.

"I discovered, talking to other people, how many themes paralleled the theology I had learned. That piqued my interest, and so I headed back to school, this time at the University of Cincinnati, where I currently teach. Thank you for offering me this opportunity and for coming to this conference."

That served as conclusion to Paul Appelbaum's speech regarding what yearning drives humanity to tell epic sagas and mythic tales. He waved and mouthed his thanks to applause before stepping aside from the podium, and resuming his seat on the panel at the front of the auditorium.

After the conference, Paul stayed amid clearing audience members to chat with other speakers, and then exited the building. His hotel was a few streets over, so he chose to walk along the more pedestrian friendly roads. Riding in cars already was becoming an impossibility, and Paul now had to carefully consider what public transit he could use.

And yet, along one narrow street in a district seeming unable to decide if it were industrial or commercial, Paul noticed two dark-suited gentlemen approaching with a brisk pace that made him think of marching.

"Dr. Appelbaum?" the more tanned of the pair walking by the yellow and black light post asked. "Might we have a moment of your time?"

"Well, hello?" a much puzzled Paul replied, curious why someone with an American accent would approach him at random on the street. "I don't believe we've met before."

"No sir, we have not," the first man concurred, and waved behind himself. "Could we talk away from public view? I promise to keep this brief."

They weren't introducing themselves, which made Paul suspicious, but for the life of him he couldn't imagine this being a street robbery with those suits. "I'm sorry, I still don't recognize you. You are--?"

"That's not important right now," the first man said, and took to walking at Paul's side while carrying on, "The concern with which we're interested in is very much important."

The other man said nothing at all, while taking up Paul's other side, and he unwittingly found himself walking where they wanted, as he spoke, "Where are we going?"

"You needn't worry, sir," the first man assured, "We caught your lecture back at the conference and had some questions for you."

"Such as--?" Paul attempted to draw out.

"You spoke about myths changing with culture and geography," said the man, who increasingly made Paul think of a Hollywood caricature of an agent. "How can you know which one is the original?"

"For the most part, I don't worry about that," Paul answered, holding his hands out to illustrate. "We mostly study the influences of older myths on those that follow and the meanings behind them."

"So no way to ascertain their accuracy?" the man asked, "That's what you mean to say?"

"We can trace them back a long ways," Paul explained, "examining historical encounters between cultures, and in the study of language. Though, really that's not the point of myths, to discovery if they're true. We let the anthropologists do that."

Neither men laughed, letting Paul know that the joke was more insider to his chosen career than he thought.

"But if you had to find out," the first suited man pressed.

"I... well, it comes down to which one's older, but that still requires us to look at what sorts of metaphors the first culture used," Paul said, seeing that no other human being was around where the pair took him.

The first man stepped around to stop the walk, and stood before Paul to ask again, "What if it's not a metaphor?"

"I'm pretty sure we can rule out monsters, thunderbolt throwing gods and...," Paul caught himself before finishing.

"And titans or giants?" the first man added on Paul's behalf. "Are you sure on that? It would help us a great deal to know what we can rule in."

"Ah," Paul paused, more befuddled than before, "Excuse me, but I don't understand your point."

"Suppose these stories are true other than by way of metaphor?" ask the man Paul thought more than ever was an actual agent. "And if they are, how can we prepare ourselves for the effects they'll have?"

"What do you mean?" Paul wondered.

"Our people are aware of your condition," the agent alluded, "We've been following the medical results and...."

"That's privileged information," Paul interrupted.

"And we have that privilege," the agent asserted, "Believe me, our people wouldn't have pried but for the need being that great."

"Ohh, I'm sure," Paul found his skeptical sarcasm, "Right up there with my cell phone conversations or emails."

"Now that you mention it, yes," the agent bluntly admitted on the spot with a nod. "As I said, we wouldn't have but for need."

His focus drifting off, Paul heaved, "This isn't happening. I don't suppose you got a secret FISA warrant?"

"This isn't a foreign intelligence matter, sir," the agent mechanically responded. "We need your help for whatever happens inside the United States. Can we count on you for that?"

"Count on me for what?" Paul turned to the agent again with shock stretching his face. "I'm just a mythology professor."

"For what, we don't yet know," the agent replied, "If we did I wouldn't be here asking you, rather someone else of a different specialty. Would you be willing to follow me further so I can reveal why we're here?"

A subtle head shake and helpless eyes contrasted with Paul's shrug. "I suppose I'm willing. What's is it that has you thinking myth is real?"


End file.
